Mega Man 1 & a half
by Iseriouslywentthroughtennumber
Summary: A Mega man story that takes place sometime between Megaman 1 and 2. Rated T for Teen just to be on the safe side. (i.e. There's fighting in Mega man.)
1. Prologue

Author s Note- I do not own any Characters Capcom owns them.  
also whenever you see {talking} it means the two are talking through a communicator. *********************************************************************************************************************

Megaman 1 & 1/2 Prologue

Prologue-

Our story takes place during the year 20XX shortly after Megaman defeated Dr. Wily for the first time. Our hero is enjoying a nice calm vacation

(a.k.a. sleeping) when his communicator goes off.

Huh? What? Um hello, who is it?

{Hello Megaman.}

Who are you?

{That's not important. Be at the sea by noon.}

Wait a minute I demand answers!

{You had better be there.}

Later that day...

Dr. Light.

Yes, Megaman?

Earlier I woke up with a strange voice coming from my communicator.

You think it's broken perhaps?

No, definitely not Dr. there was just a strange voice saying meet me by the sea at noon.

Hmm.. this is a strange predicament indeed... did the voice sound at all familiar Megaman?

No sir, Dr. Light. Just a simple transmission.

It could be dangerous but it's already 15 'til noon I say you and ProtoMan go and check out the scene.

Got it Dr. {Calling ProtoMan... calling ProtoMan... call.}

{Hello.}

Hey Proto, I need your help.

{What for? Aren't you the 'Super Fighting Robot'}

It's not a fight ProtoMan, it's just that I was sent a communication from an unknown origin. We don't know if it's hostile or not.

{I see. Where should I meet up with you?}

By the sea and make it snappy.

{Roger.}

11:57_Sea_Shoreline

Mega: Hmm... I wonder where Protoman is; he should be here by now.

*********************************************************************************************************************  
Thanks for reading this is my first fanfic so its a little sloppy. Please review and constructive criticism is welcome just no flames.


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note- All characters belong to Capcom.  
*********************************************************************************************************************

MegaMan 1 & 1/2

Chapter 1

Mega: Hmm.. I wonder where ProtoMan is.

?: MegaMan. You came.

MegaMan then turns around to see a strange robot looking as if it were designed after a Scuba Diver.

?: My name is Bubble Man

Mega: Really? That's a weird name. I mean your not a bubble your a scuba diver for goodness sake.

Bubble Man: Do not mock me I shall defeat you and become the most powerful robot master ever.

ProtoMan then jumps down from the top of a building landing behind Bubble Man.

ProtoMan: I don't think so Bubble-Brain!

Bubble Man: What? No! I was supposed to win! Argh! MegaMan you cheap -

ProtoMan then shot a laser into Bubble Man's back causing him to explode sending MegaMan and ProtoMan flying.

12:05 Wily Castle Sector 4

Dr. Wily looks at the screen not believing his eyes. His new robot ws just blown up.

Dr. Wily: Arggh! That was my first Robot Master! I'll have to repair and upgrade him in the future incase I need him later.

12:10 Light Laboratories

Dr. Light: So MegaMan, you say you encountered this 'Bubble Man' robot?

MegaMan: Yes Dr. Light. However he wasn't just any robot. He seemed more advanced than any generic robot.

Dr. Light: Hmm.. The only one else on this planet that's been known to create powerful robots is Dr. Wily. When Me and Dr. Wily first created you and the other robots he was the one who added all the dangerous weapons. This has to be his work! Oh, and where's ProtoMan?

MegaMan: He left to do some other thing.

Dr Light: Hmm... Oh, OK.

xx:xx(Unknown)  
a?s12b04nikladn(Unknown)

ProtoMan: Ah. So nice to be home. After all that blast was ridiculous even though, I was very nice at that robot something or other place. Oh, well. Computer display search results.

Com: No results. Inconclusive. Some areas are jammed and unable for searching. Next command?

Protoman: Display Jammed areas.

Com: Yes, sir. Loading Files, Loading Files, Hmm Ah here we go.

ProtoMan: Hmm, interesting.

********************************************************************  
Author's Note-  
Look at that, Bubble Man the weak got a reference and Protoman found out about something jamming his searching devices.  
Anyway please review. Constructive Criticism is welcome but please no flames.


End file.
